Action Force Monthly 7
Action Force Monthly #7 was released in December 1988. Original material Smooth Operators In Lombardy, in northern Italy, Lady Jaye charges down a road on the Silver Mirage, pursued by two Cobra troopers on Ferrets. She thinks how Action Force has already lost two agents to get vital information out of Milan and she has to get to Lugacelli. In Lugacelli Low Light arrives disguised as a playboy and takes out a hotel room. In another hotel Dial Tone cuts through the wall to access the building's telephone and fibre optic cables, disturbing another guest in the process. He notes that Cobra Televipers are listening for intruders and so generates "a little ultrasonic, high-decibel feedback". In another room a Televiper is killed by the noise. Another has detected the source and sets off to deal with it whilst a third remains in the room. Back in his room Dial Tone starts fiddling with the wires. Outside at a table a young man called Mario is about to tell his lady friend Fulvia something important when the Silver Mirage charges through, causing chaos, with the Ferrets in pursuit. Lady Jaye suddenly sees a dustcart ahead of her and turns at the last moment but one of the pursuing Ferrets is not so lucky and smashes into it. Meanwhile Low-Light has donned his combat gear and leaves his room by a window, then crawls over roofs to reach a church bell tower. In his hotel room Dial Tone is preparing to transmit and does not realise a Tele-Viper is creeping up on him with a knife. In the streets a Tele-Viper waits by a car and learns that the second Ferret has lost Lady Jaye. Suddenly the Silver Mirage races through and the Tele-Viper goes into pursuit. Meanwhile Low-Light has reached the top of the bell tower and takes aim with his rifle. At the hotel Dial Tone spots the Tele-Viper attacking him and overpowers him. In the street Lady Jaye finds herself caught between the Ferret and car. She launches a missile, destroying the Ferret and races away. The car collides with the remains of the Ferret and crashes. Lady Jaye reaches a telephone booth and calls Dial Tone who tells her a scrambler is in place and she can start sending the information. In another room the remaining Tele-Viper prepares to pick up the information when suddenly his device is destroyed by a shot from Low-Light. In London Flint confirms receipt of the information about all of Cobra's outposts in Italy. Later outside Lugacelli, Lady Jaye meets up with Low-Light and Dial Tone and they confirm the success of the mission. Dial Tone notes that "one slip and it could have cost us dear" but Lady Jaye denies this, telling him she reversed the charges! Featured characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors * Items of note * Mark of the Assassin! At Cobra HQ, Cobra Commander summons Storm Shadow and gives him a mission: eliminate T.P. Dexter, a millionaire who is being difficult in negotiations for funding. Storm Shadow queries this as a hasty action, but Cobra Commander reminds him that his orders must not be questioned by loyal soldiers "and your loyalty to me has never been in doubt... has it?" Smashing a view screen in anger, Storm Shadow declares that as he is being tested he will carry out the order. Eighteen hours later Dexter's car arrives at his home, which is surrounded with an electric fence and crawling with security guards. James, a security guard, informs Dexter that surveillance has given an all clear. However Storm Shadow has clung to the underside of the car. He knocks out James and another security guard then enters the house, disabling the CCTV cameras with throwing stars as he goes. He reaches Dexter's room and confronts his prey with a bow and arrow. Dexter pleas and Storm Shadow hesitates but fires anyway. After Storm Shadow has fled, Lifeline and Lady Jaye watch, with the former feeling unhappy about letting a known Cobra assassin just flee, but Jaye comments it was the only way. Lifeline confirms the security guards are unconscious but will survive. They reach Dexter's room where instead of a corpse they find Dial Tone disguised in a padded soot. Later the real Dexter arrives and comments that now that Cobra think he is dead, he is free from them. Dial Tone comments that he thought Storm Shadow had seen through the disguise and wonders who was the mysterious called who tipped them off. At Cobra HQ Cobra Commander congratulates Storm Shadow and says that one day "you must tell me how you did it..." Featured characters Errors * Items of note * Reprinted material * Five pages of "Gun Boat!" from Action Force weekly #1. Action Force adverts *The issue includes an advert for the Action Force Official Collector Club Album. Errors * Items of note * Footnotes Category:Marvel Comics issues